


A Love of Plants

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t love Neville Longbottom without also loving plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love of Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my boys. I make no money from this.  
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal  
> Prompt: azaleas

“I had a lover once who was allergic to just about every plant in creation.”

Charlie smirked, plucking a rose petal off his chest and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, the smooth texture of just one so welcoming. But having a nest of them to lie in and a love to sprinkle more on top of you… it was beyond sensual. What a shame someone couldn’t take advantage of that particular talent of Neville’s.

Neville knew just when Charlie was exhausted but unable to fall asleep. He would whip out the lavender candles and Charlie would find himself drifting off in minutes. Neville always had a bit of aloe plant ready when Charlie burned his fingertips taking a pan or casserole out of the oven. Neville always left clippings from wildflowers and azaleas on the tables, bookshelves, and nightstand. Neville always hung mistletoe above the doorway, giving them more excuses than needed to indulge in sweet kisses or heavy snogging, whatever the mood called for. 

But Charlie’s favorite thing was lying with Neville in that field where they had kissed their first kiss and fucked their first fuck, smelling the honeysuckle over by the bridge and the violets all around, the tell-tale green and purple not only symbolizing magical kind but feeling magical as they nearly hid the two naked men. He couldn’t imagine not having that in his life and tried very hard not to remember that Neville’s position as Reserve Herbologist would soon be ending. 

“How did you manage?” Charlie asked, placing the rose petal on the head of Neville’s dick. 

Neville smiled and let it sit there until his cock twitched with need and the petal fluttered down into the mattress. “Monogrammed hankies and lots and lots of showers.”


End file.
